Something New
by SlippingSanity
Summary: Jaden does some thinking about some things and has an odd talk with Syrus... Rated for Limeish scenes. JadenSyrus


SlippingSanity : Just a spir of the moment type of thing! Really, It just came to me right now and I started to type.

Anime : YuGiOh GX

Title : Something New

Summary : Jaden does some thinking about some new things.

Disclaimer : I do not own YuGiOh GX in any way, shape, or form.

Pairing : Jaden / Syrus

Genre : Humor / Romance

Rating : M

* * *

****

**SOMETHING NEW**

* * *

Jaden and Syrus sat on Jaden's bunk in their Slifer dorms. Chumley left for the cafeteria a few minutes ago, so he'd be gone for a while. Syrus sat in Jaden's lap, reading a book he got from the acadamey's library, while Jaden rested his chin on Sy's shoulders, his brown eyes staring at the wall on the other side of the dorm.

"There's nothing exciting around here," Jaden spoke abuptly, ending the slience that was withheld in the room.

Syrus folded a page in the book he was reading, closed tha book, then placed it on his lap.

"What are you talking about?"

Jaden locked eyes with Syrus, brown meeting gray.

"There's nothing exciting around here to do."

"What? What about dueling?"

Jaden rose an eyebrow.

"Me? Dueling?" He asked, "Of course I love it!"

"Uh huh..." Syrus slowly nodded, "Well I don't see the problem."

Jaden nodded, ending the little conversation. Syrus went back to the book he was reading. He had just gotten to a really intense moment in the story when...

"There's nothing exciting around here."

Syrus sighed, folding the page and closing the book once again.

"What is it this time Jay?"

"There really isn't. I mean, come on Sy, I like a little change once in a while, don't you?"

Syrus blinked absently before answering.

"If it's a good change, then I guess so. Why?"

"No reason."

"Okay" Syrus smiled, opening his book to read again. He had gotten so far as to the very last page, one more paragraph and he was done when it happened again...

"There's nothing exciting around here."

Once again Syrus sighed. He didn't leave a mark, because he already knew where he was in the book.

"Jay..."

"What? I'm serious Sy!" Jaden began, "I mean, think about it, how great would it be to have sex in a car or something!"

Syrus blushed a deep shade of red.

"What was that Jaden?"

"How great would it be to have sex in a car or even a fitting room or something! The sex on the beach senario is good -no, great- actually, but wouldn't you want something different?"

Syrus was speechless, I mean, how was he supposed to answer to that?

"Can't you just imagine it Sy. A convertable with fogged up windows rocking back and forth, up and down. The thin lining of the convertable echoing your every moan and yell, making claw marks on the windows as you slide the tips down them in bliss. Or sliding up and down a parking brake while I do a little somethng with my mouth down here..." Jaden whispered huskily, unzipping Syrus' jeans and sliding his fingers down his boxers, tracing over the erection Syrus had just gotten listening to Jaden and his car ideas.

Syrus' breath hitched, a moan escaping his lips as Jaden slid his hand up and down Syrus' hard member.

"Come on" Jaden whispered, standing and heading for the door.

Syrus groaned in aggravation. What was Jaden's deal? Why not just stay in the room. He was hard and he wanted to be laid now!

"Don't worry, we're not going very far. It's not a car we're going to, but it should be fine."

Syrus shook his head no.

Jaden walked over to Syrus, falling to his knees. He pulled down Syrus' pants and boxers, taking Syrus in his mouth. Syrus moaned loudly, placing his fingers in Jaden's brown locks.

Jaden sucked Syrus, moving his tongue around while doing so. Sliding his tongue up and down, pressing the tip of his tongue to the tip of Syrus' length.

"J-Jaden..."

Said boy stopped (using all of the will power he had not to plow Syrus into the floor they stood on) and walked towards to door.

"If you want me to finish, you'd better come on," Jaden smiled, "We're gonna be a little adventureous today."

And Syrus followed him. That day, they learned to be a little adventureous...

_**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?"**_

... Just not in Chazz Princeton's dorm...


End file.
